A Cinderella Story
by Creativethinker101
Summary: "Have courage and be kind." A remake of the recent movie, but with Percy and Annabeth. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm backkkk. I'm sorry for not posting anything sooner but I have this whole story planned out. You can tell by the title and description that this story will be based off of the classic, "Cinderella." I have decided to use the recent movie as an outline though because I saw it and fell in love with it! You guys should totally see it, its so nice and really different from other versions. (I love her dress!) SO its Percabeth and will have both Percy and Annabeth's POVs. But the first scene will be 3rd POV. Enjoy and review! **

* * *

Her white dress. It was small, like she was, because she was only 8. But it was simple and decorated with colorful flowers that made it come to life. It was also innocent, like she was, in the sense of the colors.

Her family could afford to buy her dresses like these, but you couldn't say she was super rich either.

When she moved and danced, her dress spun around with her. She giggled until she thought she couldn't anymore as her father lifted her in the air.

Their front yard was beautiful, decorated with fountains and flowers from all around the world. The house they lived in was also not too shabby. The brown bricked towers were great to look at, especially in the spring.

Her mother laughed and smiled as her husband carried her young blonde child around the steps of the entrance. They were probably the happiest family to ever live.

Of course, happiness always has to face trial, and it was times like these that you knew trial was coming.

Her dress. It was nothing compared to what Annabeth would wear in the future, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

* * *

It had been ten years since her mother had died, but Annabeth still mourned her death day after day with her father. She had remembered her words before she had passed away.

"Have courage and be kind."

To some, this would have been awfully cliche and over used, but to Annabeth, they were the most important words she had ever heard. She would always stay true to them.

Her father had grown old, but Annabeth still believed he had some handsome left in him.

She, however, had not changed much. Her blonde curls could still be seen, just like her mother's, and her smile was still the most mesmerizing thing.

Annabeth loved to read to her dad. She loved to read in general (She was very smart.) , but the smile on his face could light up her day. He said she reminded him of her mother when she spoke.

"And they lived happily ever after." She closed the blue book and looked at her dad who was taking a sip of his tea. "Don't you just love a happy ending?" She asked.

"Of course." Then his face turned sad and the wrinkles on his cheeks were more visible. "Annabeth, d-do you think I could have that again? A happy ending?"

"Of course, father." She smiled sweetly.

"Well, its been a while since your mother passed, and I suppose its time to open a new chapter in my -our- lives." His face was nervous and Annabeth could tell what he wanted to say.

"You're afraid to tell me, but you mustn't be." She said. He smiled wide and his pearly white teeth made her heart warm. She would love to see her dad happy again, even if it meant that he got remarried.

"She'll merely be your stepmother. And you'll have two wonderful stepsisters to keep you company." Annabeth hoped what he said would be true.

* * *

The next week, Lady Tremaine and her two step daughters, Anastasia and Drizella arrived at their front door in a brown carriage. Annabeth noted that her new step mother had brown-orange hair, just like Drizella, but Anastasia had darker hair. They were curled and styled so that they looked rather spoiled, but Annabeth was happy to see them. Obviously, the feelings were not mutual.

"Look at her hair." They whispered to each other.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth." She introduced herself.

"I'm Drizella and this is Anastasia. We love your hair!" Annabeth smiled in reply. Then her stepmother stepped out and she radiated the fact that you should not offend her, ever.

"Lucifer." She said to the gray cat walking by her. He followed her into the house.

And soon, her new family had moved in.

* * *

**What did you think? This is only the first part, so don't worry, Percy is coming soon. Give me any suggestions or review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Second** chapter! Enjoy this one, because I found it kind of funny. :-) Review!**

**Disclaimer****: Dont own Percy Jackson or Cinderella. **

* * *

After only a week, Annabeth's new mother had managed to transform her lovely house into a casino.

There were tables set up and men sitting on chairs that she barely recognized, all laughing and having side conversations while they played poker. Maybe this wouldn't have bugged Annabeth, but it did make her angry when she knew her father was not among those men. She walked around, serving drinks and attending guests. It was the nice thing to do, but it felt a little bit more like she was a maid than someone who lived in the house.

So she went looking for her father and found him in his office, writing some paperwork. He was deep in his work, like Annabeth would also get at times.

"I see you haven't joined the party either." She said to him and he picked his head up and smiled.

"I have a lot of work to do." He replied but Annabeth suspected he just didn't want to be there. He wasn't so shallow as to drink until midnight.

"Annabeth, I must leave soon." Her father told her, and she was sure she frowned deeply.

"Again? But you just came back from your last trip." He was a merchant and was away a lot. Now, he managed to leave more and more often.

"It will only be a couple of months... what would you like me to bring you? Your sisters have asked me to bring them lace and mirrors and more things I can't name anymore." He laughed.

"Bring me... a branch of a tree that you see an owl had been on." Annabeth answered.

Her father smiled. "Thats a rather odd request."

"Well, you know how much mother loved birds, owls especially. And when you come back with it, it'll mean you'll be here too. And that's what I want most." She started to tear up, but she knew she would miss her dad. He was leaving her with her new family, who, she could only admit to herself, were cruel and mean.

Her dad went to hug her. "Oh, don't worry. The months will pass quickly."

"I miss mom. Don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, more than anything in the world. But although your stepmother and stepsister may be trying at times, you must promise to stay strong. Not just for me, but for _her." _

_"_I promise." She hugged him tighter and reminded herself that she had to have courage and be kind, despite sometimes wanting to punch the living daylights out of her "new siblings." She would do it for her mother.

* * *

Then her father was gone, and then he was dead.

It had been the moment when she would go to check if he had sent any new letters, because he wrote one almost every day. Annabeth knew they were what kept her going.

Instead, there was a frantic knock on the door and a small man was standing with a small stick full of leaves. His face was unreadable.

"Miss Annie," She loathed her nickname, but waited for him to continue. "Your father, he's passed away. On the trip back. He got very sick and told me to bring this to you." He handed her the small branch. She could already feel the tears starting to drip down and fall on her blue dress.

"What about my lace?" Drizella asked from the back.

"Drizella, shut up! None of that matters. We're ruined!" Lady Tremaine exclaimed and the three of them walked back into the living room.

"Thank you. This must have been very hard for you." Annabeth cried out quietly. The door was closed and she sank to her knees with the branch in her hand. The tears came even more now, and Annabeth thought she laid there for years.

* * *

All the workers that Annabeth had grown up with for years, were fired. Her step mother said they would need the money, now that he was dead.

It was hard to admit that to herself, that he was really gone. She couldn't have that much bad luck. But she knew in her heart that all she was left with were two whining stepsisters and the devil for a mother.

The days went on, and Annabeth's life did too. She noticed that she had become the family's official maid. But she could care less. The work was a good way to distract herself.

Her sisters would drop clothing around the house and leave dirty dishes for her to clean every day, and because she had promised her mom, she was kind enough to clean them.

Her new mother, or Madam actually, was a similar case. She believed that because Drizella and Anastasia "loved" each other so much, they needed a room for themselves. Thats how they had been moved into Annabeth's room and she had been moved into the attic.

It was all fine with her, though. She couldn't be bothered up there, and she had plenty of company anyways. Her mice friends were always running around.

(No, she wasn't crazy.) She loved to play with them and would even sometimes give them her plate of food, which consisted of leftovers.

She had even gotten used to the two sisters making fun of her middle name, Ella. They said it was "Short and stupid." Her mother had given her that middle name and she could care less what they thought of it. So she didn't say anything.

* * *

Annabeth finally cracked one day. She had been cold at night and her "new" bed was not enough to warm her. So she had laid down by the fireplace which wasn't on fire anymore, but the ashes were enough to keep her from freezing to death.

The next morning, in a rush, she had ran downstairs, not even noticing that her face was covered in cinders.

"I thought breakfast was ready." Lady Tremaine said coldly to her while she walked to the table.

"It is, I was just tending to the fire." She replied. Annabeth handed them their plates of food and heard her stepsisters giggling.

"_What_ is that on your face? " Anastasia said while laughing.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, but her tone came out as confused.

"You have cinders on your face! Wipe them off, or you'll get them in our food!" Lady Tremaine screamed.

Annabeth blushed and grabbed a towel. _It must have been from sleeping by the fire_, she thought.

"Dirty Ella." Drizella snorted out.

"Cinder wench!" Anastasia exclaimed.

"Cinderella!" Drizella screamed. "Thats what we'll call her! Cinderella." Everyone seemed to agree on her new nickname when they burst into a fit of laughter.

_Have courage and be kind. Have courage and be kind. _

_"_I didn't know there was someone else eating with us." Lady Tremaine said innocently when Annabeth put down her plater on the table.

"No, this is my plate." She replied.

"Oh, its too much to ask that you do the dishes and wash the clothes and then have you eat with us. Wouldnt you rather eat when all the work is done, Annabeth? Or should I say Cinderella?" Her voice was loud and cruel and Annabeth knew she was near crying when she left the dining room, her "family" laughing behind her.

She ran to the kitchen and when she went to put down her plate, it fell and shattered on the floor. Annabeth finally allowed herself to cry and she remembered again what her mom had told her.

But right now, she was finding it extremely hard to have courage and she wanted to shove her kindness up her stepmother's... No. She needed some air.

She took her favorite horse, Jupiter, and ran from the brown house. She wasn't escaping or running away. Annabeth had promised her parents she would take care of their house, but right now her house was the least place she wanted to be in for the moment.

She supposed it would be a regular stroll through the forest, but little did she know that on this horse ride, she would meet the one person who would change her life, forever.

**So... You guys can tell where this is going now. :-) yes, Percy will be in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved writing this chapter, so please Review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth was crying, and she hated it. She didn't like to cry, it made her look weak. And considering how much she had gone through, she was _not_ weak.

She rode Jupiter into the forest as she contemplated what to do. She supposed that she would go into town for a while, because she needed some time away from her step sisters and stepmother.

Just as she started to head in a different direction, a big, brown stag jumped in her way. It stepped back in alarm and Annabeth's horse whinnied.

"Its fine, Jupiter." She told the horse. The stag was calm now, but Annabeth wanted to know why it had been in such a hurry. Then she heard it. A clear gun shot and the sound of other horses' clamping hooves. _Hunters. _

"Go!" She told the animal, but it stood in a trance, looking at her. "Go! They'll kill you!" Then there was another gun shot and this time, the stag got alarmed. It jumped and ran away, sending Jupiter into a wild chase for it. She tried to stop her, but the horse kept running.

Then another horse ran up to hers and the man on it calmed Jupiter.

"Woah!" The man said, and Annabeth finally looked at him. She was startled to see bright sea blue-green eyes staring intently at her. He made his horse gallop in front of hers and said, "Are you alright?" His dark hair was all over the place, probably due to horse riding, but Annabeth admitted she found it a bit _distracting_.

She reminded herself that the man and his group had been trying to kill an innocent creature a moment ago and her concentration came back.

"I'm fine, but you must have scared the living daylights out of _him_!" She retorted. The man's eyebrows furrowed.

"Him?" He questioned and his face looked so cute Annabeth almost forgot to answer. _Snap out of it!_, she told herself.

"The stag." She answered. He smiled jokingly and asked, "Are you guys friends?"

He was teasing her and she hated it. Annabeth decided she would play along, though. "Just met him, actually. I looked into his eyes and something told me he had a lot more life to live."

The man laughed and it was charming and contagious, so she laughed too. "Miss, what do they call you?"

_What do they call me?, _she thought. They called her Cinderella, because she slept by the dying embers of a fire because she was like a servant to them. But she didn't say that.

"Never mind what they call me. What do they call you?" She asked, trying to avoid having to say her new nickname.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked and his lips turned upward, amused, but then he seemed to remember something and he turned serious. "Um, they call me Percy."

She could have sworn she had heard that name before but Annabeth decided not to care too much. She was too caught up in his eyes. Annabeth noticed they were still riding their horses in motion, but the two animals were doing a sort of dance, galloping in circles around each other.

"I am being taught by my father. He teaches me his... skills." He seemed to hesitate on _skills_, as if he couldn't remember what he was being taught.

"You're an apprentice!" She exclaimed. Her father had once been an apprentice, learning to become a merchant. It brought back happy memories of the times they had spent together as a family.

Percy frowned and replied, "Sort of. I live in the castle. They treat me a lot better than I deserve, I suppose." He smiled as if he was remembering some funny joke and Annabeth mentally frowned because she could hardly understand the man, and that made her more curious. "How do they treat you?" He asked.

She almost admitted why she was here and how badly she was treated at home, but she had just met Percy and Annabeth didn't want him to go running off.

"They treat me as well as they are able."

"I'm sorry." Percy sounded sincere.

"It's not your doing." She said.

"And probably not yours either, I'll bet." His eyes made her feel at home and his green jacket made them stick out even more.

"It isn't so bad. I-I probably just have it worse." She rushed out, but they felt like lies in her mouth. Then she remembered what her mom had told her before she died. "We must simply have courage and be kind. Mustn't we?"

Percy's face lit up and she wanted it to stay like that forever. "Yeah, you're right." He let out a small laugh and she giggled, which made her want to pinch herself. She hated thinking she was a terrible flirt.

Then the gun shots came again and she remembered why she had gotten into this situation in the first place. "Don't let them hurt him!"

"But we're hunting, it whats done." He said. She scowled.

"Just because its whats done doesn't mean its whats supposed to be done!" Annabeth retorted.

"Right again." Percy said and his eyes caught hers for a long time. She knew she was blushing, but Annabeth wasn't really thinking at the moment, which was honestly, a first for her.

"Well, Percy, promise you won't hurt the stag?"

He thought about it for a second and grinned. "I promise."

Then his group of hunters rode by. One of them, dark and buff, said, "Your high-" He started but Percy screamed, "Percy! Its Percy! I-I'm coming!"

Annabeth wondered what the hunter had started to say but he had been far away. Percy started to ride off and then turned around to look back at her. "Miss, I hope to see you again."

"And I, you." She smiled back at him and his pearly white teeth showed. He rode off with his men and she stayed there for a while, smiling like a little girl.

Then she rode into town, trying hard to keep her mind off of Percy, who she had only just met.

* * *

**SO what did you think? Annabeth was probably super OOC in this chapter but I wanted it to be like the movie in this chapter so. But tell me if you want her to be less OOC. Review! Hope you enjoyed. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, a week! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long even though to some writers this may be like a minute. It was the start of spring break and I kind of got caught up but I have taken the free time I have to continue this. This chapter is Percy's POV and I'll try to make him as less OOC as I can. Just read and enjoy!**

* * *

When Percy got back to the castle, he told his father all about the girl he had met in the forest.

He was never one to hide his thoughts and feelings, except for when it had come to the girl. With her, he felt like his mouth had taken a break from speaking for the day. Maybe he must have appeared calm and collected, but his nerves were fried on the inside.

Yes, he had to admit, he liked her. She was super different from all the girls he ever talked to, and in a good way. It wasn't just the fact that her startling grey eyes made him more sure of himself or that he wished he could get lost in her curly blonde hair, but the fact that she seemed so _true._

It was like she knew exactly what to say to leave him dumbfounded, which even though happened to him quite a few times, he liked about her.

_Oh Gods_, he thought. _I just met her. _

But what could you do? When love hit, it wasn't exactly a soft pillow in the face. Yup, he already knew he was in love.

Percy's father was the king of the kingdom. His name was Poseidon and although his hair was too grey now to see the black he used to share with Percy, his green eyes still stayed lit.

He had not told the girl that he was the prince, but he hadn't exactly lied. He _was _learning his father's skills... to be ruler.

But Percy hadn't wanted the girl to treat him differently just because he was the son of Poseidon. Besides, if, no, _when_ he met her again, Percy would explain the whole thing. And he had just the event for that.

"A ball for _everyone_?" Poseidon asked. There was a doctor standing close by.

"I mean, don't you think it would be nice to show the kingdom that we don't just care about the rich people?" Percy said. But truly, he had mainly asked for a dance for everyone in hopes of seeing the _mystery gir_l again.

"Very smart choice, I suppose. You may be becoming just the man I need to be king." His father smiled and his wrinkles could be seen more clearly.

"My prince." The doctor gestured for him to come closer. His glasses were so tiny, Percy almost forgot they were there.

"The king... he is not doing well. He-He may not have long." The doctor winced.

Percy felt his heart ache. His dad didn't have long.

"Oh, son. Don't you worry about me. I'm an old man, I've lived so long I even saw when the ocean was first created!" He laughed and Percy tried to keep a smile on his face. He guessed he shouldn't make his father feel the sadness he had.

"You may have your ball. It will be the perfect place for you to meet Princess Rachel! Her father is very eager to make an alliance with our kingdom and we shall take that to our advantage!" He tells one of his right hand men to go and announce the news of the ball.

Percy felt his plan crumbling down. He didn't want to meet another princess. He wanted to meet the mystery girl.

He realized that his father would never approve of the girl if she wasn't a princess. But, then again, who could stop him from trying?

* * *

The next day, he was sparring with his right hand man, Beckendorf. His buff friend could obviously see he was distracted. With his sword, Beckendorf knocked Percy onto the floor.

Percy grunted. "I suppose his high- oh, sorry- _Percy_, is a little in the clouds today." He smirked.

"Beckendorf, I would respond to that if Silena wasn't walking this way right now." Percy replied as he got back on his feet.

Beckendorf's eyes widened and he almost slipped turning around. Percy burst out laughing. "Got you." He starts the sword fight again.

"Touche, but I think you would have done the same thing if it had been your mystery girl."

"Possibly." But Percy knows he probably would have been ten times worse than Beckendorf.

And he knows he thinks about her for the rest of the day. He probably even drops his tea when he runs into the wall. He was probably thinking about her when he runs into the wall, and he probably doesn't care.

Because hes probably still thinking about her when he cleans the tea spill.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long absence but I promise I won't leave for so long again! Hope you enjoyed and, like always, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sigh) I can't even excuse myself this time. I promise, though, I am going to try harder to update more frequently now. :-) **

**Enjoy! Any suggestions or prompts go to my PM. Review!**

* * *

When Annabeth reached the town, she left her horse with some groomers and went to the local market. There, her friend Piper was waiting for her. Piper had been one of the workers in her house before her stepmother had fired everyone, so she was the closest thing to family she had now.

She was putting some apples into her basket when Piper asked, "How are you?" Her glowing brown hair was in a ponytail.

Annabeth sighed. "I suppose things could be better, but I've decided to focus on other things besides my "new" family." She smiled.

Piper smirked and asked, "Ooooo. Whats his name?" Piper was the place to go if you wanted to talk about your feelings; the girl was just so_ in love_ with love.

Annabeth blushed. "I just met him. Its not that big of a deal, but his name is Percy."

She frowned. "Huh, that sounds a lot like-" Piper never finished her statement, because at that moment, a bell sounded.

"Hear thee!" One of the king's guards shouted. All heads turned to the man dressed in fine blue clothing.

"There is an announcement from the king! This Saturday, a ball will be held at the palace." There was instantly whispering and giggling.

"Yes, a ball! Now, all ladies of the kingdom are invited! And gentlemen." Screams of joy and more talking erupted from the crowd.

"Come in your best dresses!"

Annabeth thought it was weird that the king had invited everyone. Maybe there was a catch, but Annabeth was now more focused on Percy. Maybe he would be there, too! She could talk to him and dance with him all night. She felt like a little girl, but she didn't care that she was swaying back and forth or that she was already thinking about what she would say to him.

If anyone deserved a night out, it was her. She rushed back to get Jupiter and head home, forgetting to say good-bye to Piper when she left.

* * *

When she told Anastasia and Drizella, they jumped off of the couch and fell.

"Oh my god! A ball?! The-the prince could be there! Mom!" Drizella shrieked.

"Oh, my. Yes, we have to get you girls in dresses immediately! Finally, we may have a chance after all! One of you will marry him!"

Annabeth payed little attention to their plan to enchant the prince.

"Cinderella!" Annabeth winced. "Yes?" She answered.

"You must go back to town this instant and tell the tailor to make three dresses." Despite how mean Lady Tremaine could be, Annabeth was surprised she would want her to go to the ball too.

"Wow, thank you, stepmother." She said.

Her sisters laughed. "Mother, she thinks you're talking about her!"

"Of course not. The third dress is for me!" Tremaine screamed.

Annabeth took back anything nice she had just thought about her stepmother. She would just have to make her own dress.

* * *

The night of the dance, Annabeth finished her dress. It was pink and simple, but she loved it. It had been her mother's and she wanted to honor her memory.

She put on the best shoes she had, which were dirty, but the skirt of the dress covered them anyways.

As fast as she could, Annabeth ran down the dark brown wood stairs. Her sisters were already leaving and there was a carriage waiting outside. Drizella had on a big pink and purple fluffy gown and Anastasia had on a yellow and green dress. They were both big and spontaneous, perfect for the sister's personalities. If possible, their hair was even more curly.

Lady Tremaine had on a green dress, but the colors made Annabeth feel sad. They suited her, too.

When her stepmother saw Annabeth, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, shocked.

"It was my mother's." Annabeth replied.

"Hmph. And what was your mother's name, Cinderella?"

"Athena."

"Well, I think even _Athena_ would have been embarrassed to take you to the ball in that dress."

Annabeth's cheeks burned. She promised herself she wouldn't punch Tremaine right in the face.

"Stepmother, all maidens in the kingdom were invited to the ball."

"Well, you're hardly a lady, never mind maiden, if I do say so. Besides, I will not let people associate my daughters with you." Tremaine sniffed. Anastasia and Drizella stood to a corner, looking uncomfortable.

"But-" Annabeth started.

"No buts! You are merely a servant and your dress is even worthy of one!" Her stepmother screamed. She ripped one of the cuffs from the dress and then tore a layer off. Annabeth's eyes teared up. She had enough.

"How could you?" She whispered, knowing that if she screamed, things could get ugly.

Lady Tremaine simply grinned evilly. "Cinderella, you will not go to the ball!" With that, she rushed her daughters out of the house and into the carriage. The horses rode off, leaving Annabeth crying and she ran for the fountain outside.

"Mother." Annabeth cried out as she knelt down by the rock water fountain. "I-I have tried to have courage and be kind. But, I can't anymore. I give up."

Honestly, Annabeth didn't even know what she would do. She considered running away. Going to live with Piper, maybe. But if she did, Annabeth risked leaving the house in care of her stepmother and stepsisters. _Her_ house, the one she had loved and lived in for so many years. She didn't want to disappoint her parents. She had to keep their legacy going.

From across the front lawn, something moved in the bushes and Annabeth got on alert and wiped the tears from her face.

"Whos there?" She asked. As she walked closer to the source, an old lady in dark and dirty robes appeared. Her face was wrinkled and she carried a twisted cane.

"Hi, dear." The lady said. Her voice was fragile and she sounded in need of some water.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"'You may not recognize me, Annabeth, but I've known you for forever." The lady said.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh, no. Probably not. I am your fairy godmother." She replied.

* * *

**What did you think? :-) Review and PM!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm just gonna stop saying I will update soon because it never happens and then a week has gone by. SO, my updates will be irregular based on my schedule. Sorry. :-)**

**This chapter will be going back and forth between Annabeth and Percy. (Theres a lot to cover.) ;-) **

**Anyways, enjoy and review! Any requests or prompts go to my PM.**

* * *

"You-You're my what?" Annabeth asked the old lady in front of her. Her wrinkles hid the smug smile on her face.

"Oh, dear. You haven't gone deaf right?" The lady said. She mumbled to herself, saying things like, "This always happens." or "It must be the magic."

Annabeth didn't know what was happening, but the woman in front of her made her uneasy.

"I'm not deaf! I-I just want you to repeat what you said, please."

The woman smiled simply and said, "Oh, well, I AM YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER!" She practically screamed the words out.

"Bu-" Annabeth started.

"Ella, dear, you wouldn't have any milk, would you?"

Annabeth blinked. "Oh! Yes, of course." She walked over to the milk jug and poured some warm milk into a cup. She handed it to the lady, who claimed to be her Fairy Godmother. Maybe Annabeth _was_ going deaf... or crazy.

The woman took a sip from the cup. "Mmm. Thats the stuff. Now, I do believe we have a party to get you to."

"Wait, you're telling the truth? You're... my fairy godmother?" Annabeth asked.

"Aaah, it must be the clothes. Give me a second." She held up her finger and reached for her wooden cane. In a matter of seconds, the lady threw up the cane in the air, transforming it into a beautiful, sparkly, white wand. As the wand came down, the lady's robes changed into a puffy, white dress, to match. Small wings grew out from the back of the dress, making Annabeth jump back.

To top it all off, the old lady wasn't so old anymore. Her face was wrinkle-free, and makeup topped off her curly black hair.

"Thats better." The lady chirped.

Annabeth stood in shock. "My fairy godmother."

"Yes, Annie. Now, lets not waste time."

Sure enough, the fairy went looking around and found a pumpkin, a goose, the mice who played with Annabeth, and two lizards.

"What are they for?" Annabeth asked.

Her fairy godmother winked at her. "Just wait." With a flick of her wand, the pumpkin twirled into being a gorgeous, gold carriage. The designs on the carriage were intricately carved.

"Wow." Was all Annabeth stammered out.

Then, the goose started going crazy until it had transformed into a man with clothing and a hat.

Like he had been born for it, the man hopped onto the front of the carriage and grabbed leather rope with his two hands.

"Aaah, the horses, of course." The fairy said.

Then, mice were large white horses and then lizards were also men, standing on the back of the carriage, and Annabeth thought she was seeing something come alive from the fairy tale books she read.

"All set!' Her fairy godmother announced. She turned around and with one look at Annabeth, seemed to realize something.

"Goodness sake, Ella, what happened to your dress?"

Annabeth sighed. "My stepmother happened."

"Well, you obviously can't go in that anymore. You'll have to let me make you a new dress."

Annabeth thought about it for a moment. It was originally her mothers dress. Still, Annabeth decided her mother would have wanted to see her in something nice, even if it was hers or not.

"Sure." She finally answered.

Her fairy god mother smiled and waved her wand in front of her.

All of a sudden, Annabeth felt like she was being lifted into the air. Shiny blue dust and sparkles engulfed her. When the dust finally left, Annabeth looked down at the best dress she had ever seen. It was simple and light blue, but the skirt was huge and the top was decorated with small glass butterflies.

"I-its beautiful. Thank you." Annabeth told her fairy godmother. She smiled back.

"Now, come along! You don't want to miss your ball!" Annabeth walked to the carriage, and her dress flowed along with her.

"Wait!" The fairy screamed suddenly. She looked down at Annabeth's dirty shoes. "Is that the best you have?"

"Its fine, no one will see them under this dress!" Annabeth replied. She was already happy enough with what she had, some shoes weren't going to stop her.

"Nonsense, I'll just give you new ones." She waved her wand on the shoes and Annabeth felt herself lifted a little. When she looked down, there were sparkly heals. They glinted in the moonlight. She gasped. "They're made of glass?'

The fairy nodded. "Any you'll find they're really comfortable too. Off you go!"

Annabeth stepped into the carriage. She turned around to say good bye. "Fairy godmother, what is your name?"

The lady smiled to herself, as if remembering something funny. "Pallas. Oh, I almost forgot! Annabeth, when the clock strikes 12, everything," She gestured to the carriage and men. "all of this, will go back to how it once was. You must return by then."

Annabeth smiled. "Thats plenty of time."

"Well, then go! For you shall go to the ball." With that, the horses raced across the dirt and the carriage made its way to the palace.

* * *

Percy was bored. He had waited almost an hour and no sign of the mystery girl. He had seen a couple desperate women, trying to say hello to him, but nothing else.

The grand hall was decorated with a hundred colors and the stairway leading to the dance floor was massive. Everyone had come in their best dresses and suits. Despite this, Percy just wanted to see the girl.

What if she had decided not to come? Or worse, was being held captive? No, that was too overboard. Besides, people had just started arriving. Maybe she would still show up. Hopefully.

Poseidon was by his side, speaking to one of the guards.

"Son, Princess Rachel has arrived. Do your best to enchant her if you want whats best for the kingdom."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Father, I don't want to be set up with a woman I just met. Don't you believe in true love?'

"Don't you believe in the good of your kingdom? You will speak to her and make a good impression. Off you go."

Reluctantly, Percy made his way to the red haired girl waiting by her father. He admitted Rachel was pretty, but he didn't even know her yet.

Just then, a girl walked in from the stairway and Percy's heart dropped to the floor. It was _her. _

* * *

All eyes were on Annabeth. She slowly made her way down the long stairway and her heart beat a hundred times a minute, thinking she might slip or make a fool of herself.

She safely made it to the dance floor and took in the large room. Annabeth never thought she would ever be in a place like this. Everything was happening quickly and she wished she could slow down time. Still, she didn't miss a single spot of the ball room. _Especially_ when Percy walked up to her.

Everyone parted for the two of them and she knew she blushed like a tomato. He was wearing a light blue and white suit and his hair was combed down, though it looked like it was fighting to become crazy again. His green eyes sparkled, making Annabeth blush just a little more.

"Hello, Percy."

* * *

**Woo! Thats done. Well, I like this chapter but I think you guys will love the next one way more. Get ready! Review and tell me what you think! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some announcements:**

**I will be making two new ongoing stories in the future. Probably when I'm finished with this one, so in a couple of weeks. One will be centered on soul mates and the other on superheroes. (The first one is more Percabeth centered but the superhero one is all of the seven demigods.) So, you'll have that to look forward to when I finish this story. **

**Also, I will be making more one shots and small fluff stories soon if some of you don't like the long stories. But if you want, PM me some prompts or ideas and I'll see what I can do. **

**If you guys want me to continue the Percabeth Fluff-fics, review and tell me or PM!**

**Yeah, thats it. Sorry for the boring author's notes, but I needed to say that. :-) Now, enjoy and review!**

* * *

She was beautiful.

Her long blond curls were tied up in a perfect ponytail, but it wasn't messy. Percy wouldn't have cared anyways.

Her dress. There were a lot of things he could have said about her dress, but still, only one word could also really describe it: Beautiful.

Her face shined brightly and her gray eyes looked at him intently. It was almost enough to make him blurt out what he was thinking right now.

"Hello, miss." He replied after noticing he had been staring at her for way too long.

She smiled, but they just stood there, both taking in the moment.

_Make your move_, Percy told himself.

He cleared his throat. "So, miss, I was won-I hope-" He sighed. "It would be my honor if you would accompany me in the first dance." He finally managed to say.

She smiled again and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her. "Of course."

So Percy placed one of his arms behind her back and the other on her shoulder. She seemed at a loss for words, but then again, so was he.

All they could do now was dance.

The music started and he slowly swayed her back and forth, to begin. Her hair and dress would fly around with her whenever she spun. Then Percy remembered something. Wasn't she treated poorly at home? Percy recalled her telling him something like that, but if that was true, then how come she had the best dress in the whole room and she looked like twenty different maids had styled her hair and face?

But they needed to talk alone. He had some explaining to do too, anyways.

Finally the song finished but Percy wished it could go on forever. Just standing there with his arms around her made him happy. He bowed and she curtsied.

The first dance was finished.

* * *

When the song was done and the dance had ended, Annabeth could still feel the butterflies in her stomach.

The band played a happy song and everyone came to the middle of the ballroom, obviously not staring at the her and Percy anymore.

She took a second to notice that her blue dress matched with Percy's blue and white clothing. It was definitely getting surreal. But Annabeth didn't care.

Percy leaned in and whispered into her ear, almost making her faint. "Come with me." He smiled and she followed him. From the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw her two stepsisters dancing with other men and her stepmother was staring directly at her with cold eyes.

As they walked down the halls of the huge castle, everything started to piece together for Annabeth.

Percy was the prince. He was learning his father's trade of becoming king! She never liked to figure things out late, but Annabeth guessed he had hidden his identity so she wouldn't treat him differently. She probably would have done the same thing.

"Whats your name?" Percy blurted out suddenly.

"Hmm, you first, _prince_." Annabeth retorted.

"Touche. My name is Perseus, but most people here call me Percy. I would have thought you would have connected those two when we first met."

"I knew there was a prince, but I had never really heard much about him."

"Well, I had good reason to tell you I was an apprentice." Percy said.

Annabeth stared at paintings on a wall. "Yes, I figured _that_ out soon enough. I suppose I would want someone to treat me like me, and not like a princess, if I was in your situation too."

Percy smiled. "Thanks for understanding. _Now_ will you tell me your real name?"

"I don't know, I think you'll have to _persuade_ me to tell you." She replied smugly.

"Aaah. Alright, I have just the thing." Percy said and he walked out of the room for her to follow.

He lead her all the way to a garden in the back of the castle. All the flowers and trees made Annabeth catch her breath. There must have been a million different colors here.

"Beautiful." Percy said next to her. But he wasn't staring at the flowers. He was staring at Annabeth. Her cheeks burned.

She cleared her throat. "Um, so is this what you wanted to show me?" She gestured to the garden.

"Oh, no! Its over here." He walked to a mount of bushes and vines and he pulled them back to reveal a door. She gasped.

"A secret garden." She said. Percy smiled and opened the door. But on his way in, he tripped and fell.

When he got up, he said, "Um, that didn't happen." He was blushing.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Sure."

When she stepped inside, the small garden had a beautiful white fountain in the middle. Water was gently falling down into the small pool in the middle. When Annabeth walked over to it, she was surprised to find tons of colorful fish and sea creatures swimming around.

'Its my own little aquarium. I feed them almost every day." Percy announced proudly.

Annabeth was astonished, but she rolled her eyes. "That must be whats in there, then." She pointed to Percy's head.

"What?' Percy asked.

"Seaweed." Annabeth replied.

"Hey!" Percy said, but Annabeth was laughing.

"No, but really, this is great. I love the fish." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I've always kind of liked the sea in general. I could take you some time if you wanted."

Annabeth smiled. "That would be nice." Her head was being clouded with thoughts of him and Percy at the ocean, talking and observing fish.

Then he stepped closer to her. "Miss?' His voice was low.

"Yes?" Annabeth replied quietly.

"If I kiss you right now, will you tell me your name?" But he didn't give Annabeth time to reply. His lips were on hers and she widened her eyes, but slowly wrapped her arms around him.

Annabeth thought this was too unrealistic to be happening, but it was. And she was glad. When Percy pulled back, Annabeth had to catch her breath.

She smiled into his cheek and he was also smiling sheepishly. "Okay, fine." She muttered.

"My name is A-"

The clock tower rang through the night. _Clang clang. _It was midnight. And Annabeth was late.

* * *

Percy was having the best day of his life until the clock struck 12.

"Where are you going?" Percy shouted as his mystery girl ran down the garden.

"I-I had a great time tonight! Thank you! But I have to get back-the pumpkin is a carriage! A-and the goose is going to turn back!"

Percy was dumbstruck. Pumpkins and carriages? Geese? He laughed and went running after the woman in the blue dress.

He had almost reached her when his father stood right in front of him.

"Father! Shes leaving!"

"Percy, you have to meet the Princess Rachel and-" Poseidon started, but Percy had already dodged him and was making his way down the large stairway in the front of the castle.

But he was too late.

As he listened to the sounds of the horses racing away, Percy saw something glinting at the corner of his eye.

He picked up the shiny glass shoe. It was her shoe, he was sure of it.

He smiled widely, because the thought of going on a crazy search for his true love with only a glass slipper was unbelievable.

But he was going to do it.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter, review! If you think it was too rushed, tell me, I appreciate criticism. Hope you enjoyed, though! :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! Im a horrible person. **

**3 months! I wish I could make it up to you guys, but I've been super busy with Prom and graduation and finals, so I haven't had time to update! After that, I don't really have an excuse so im superrrrr sorry. (I probably just revealed my age but idc.) **

**Anyways, YES, I'm going to continue this story until its finished! I know I promised you guys some new stories and I will get on to that too! Its summer now, so I'll have a lot of time now to write and stuff. **

**Lets do this! (Again, SUPER SORRY)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Percy Jackson and I even wish I could control the seas, but sadly, I don't and I can't.**

* * *

When Annabeth made it close to home, her gorgeous blue dress was gone.

Her carriage was a pumpkin.

Her carriage men were animals again.

She looked like a homeless person who had just been mugged.

But it had probably been the best night of her life. (She needed to get out more.)

Surprisingly, her glass heels were the only things that had survived the horrible, bumpy journey. (My bad, HEEL, as in, she had lost the other one.)

She was walking the rest of the way home, trying to pull out a ton of knots from her blonde hair, when she saw her stepmother's carriage a couple yards behind her. She ran as fast as she could and made it in by a landslide. Quickly putting on her worn out, blue maid's dress and hiding her slipper where she was sure no one would find it, she ran to tend the fire as her sisters and step-mother came in. And they were _not_ happy.

"Motherrrr!" Anastasia wailed as they sat at the table. Her sister was sniffling by her side.

"Anastasia! Pull yourself together! So the prince didn't notice you! What does it matter? I just happened to get a few words in with one of the king's older, right hand men. You may have yourself a new father!"

Annabeth was slightly disgusted that Tremaine was being such a gold digger. (Although she wasn't surprised.)

"So i'm guessing the ball didn't go so well?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"Ha!" Tremaine screamed. "I suppose it could have gone better. Especially without that blonde prince-stealing _wench_!"

Blood roared in Annabeth's ears and she felt like giving Madame Tremaine's right cheek a taste of her hand. But she refrained herself from being so harsh. She was definitely _not_ a _wench_ and she supposed they were just mad.

Then her stepmother narrowed her eyes at Annabeth and she felt her throat fall to her stomach. "And what exactly have _you_ been doing this entire time, Cinderella?" She snickered at the nickname.

"I-I was just cleaning a bit. Then I was tending to the garden. And... thats it, I suppose." She tried for a smile.

For a minute, Annabeth thought she was busted and Tremaine was going to lock her up for years. But her stepmother seemed to drop the subject and she went back to "comforting" her daughters. Annabeth almost sighed form relief.

* * *

Percy felt a bit more anxious every step his horse took. Every step meant he hadn't found her yet.

He had been searching for about a day now with a group of men also in horses. All around the kingdom, they tried the glass slipper on almost every girl that was willing to squeeze it in. But Percy thought the shoe was being stubborn on every woman that touched it. He thought that at least_ one_ foot would have fit in by now.

Nonetheless, he continued his search for his missing girl.

His mind was so clouded from thoughts of the ball last night. He was almost sure he looked like an idiot half the time, standing next to her. He had been _this_ close to finding out what her name was. but it seemed that stubborn clock tower didn't want that to happen. Percy was sure that he would find her again though, but he didn't even know what he would say to her after that. _Hey, I've been desperately searching for you and made even old ladies try on your glass slipper? _Maybe she wouldn't even want the shoe after all the squeezing and toe fungus it had gone through.

That disgusting thought was enough to shake him out of his day dreaming.

"Your majesty, we're getting close to the end of the kingdom. Beyond the border is enemy land. Would you like to continue?" Beckendorf asked, obviously tired and exhausted.

Percy hated to make people work so much, and he promised himself he would remember to reward all these men with a chunk of gold or something.

"Lets try going a little farther?" Percy told him, and his face begged Beckendorf.

His large friend sighed. "As you wish, your Highness."

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, the day seemed a little nicer. The birds were singing and the fresh breeze blew in through her small window.

She knew she sounded really sappy, but who cared?

Quickly changing, she ran downstairs.

"Good morning!" she beamed at her stepmother and stepsisters. They were all running around hectically, combing their hair and fluffing up their bright dresses.

"Cinderella!" Drizella screeched as she ripped through her curly brown hair. The nickname couldn't even bother Annabeth on a day like this. "The prince has announced that he will be traveling around the kingdom, searching for the girl who he danced with at the ball! Apparently, she dropped one of her fancy glass shoes and girls are trying them on! Now, make yourself useful and clean the garden! When my foot fits, I don't want him thinking that we're poor slobs!"

"You mean when _my_ foot fits!" Anastasia shouted from the other room.

Annabeth was frozen in place. He was searching for her? She probably hadn't felt any happier in her entire life. She hardly cared about becoming a princess or rich. She wanted to be with him, away from her awful step-family. She had to admit, she felt sorry for them. They tried hard to get noticed and put themselves out there way too much, but she realized they did it because they had been abandoned. Maybe it wasn't their father's plan to die, but he had left them with nothing but begging personalities.

Still, her mind was too clouded with thoughts of Percy. Maybe they would get to go to the beach and travel. She could learn architecture and even get to construct some buildings in the kingdom.

Even better, she didn;t even need to try on the slipper. She had the other one, which was proof enough.

As she ran upstairs to take out her shoe, almost jumping from joy, she didn't notice her stepmother had gone upstairs a while ago too.

* * *

When she reached the attic, Annabeth ran to the small piece of wood on the floor that hid her shoe. She propped it open, but there was nothing inside. Worry filled her mind. Where was it? She hadn't put it anywhere else. All of a sudden, it hit her like a horse.

"Looking for something?"

Annabeth jumped at the sound of Tremaine's voice in the dark. She got closer and could see her standing, holding her glass slipper in her hand. She had a wicked smile.

"That's not yours." Annabeth said, making her voice as cold as possible.

"In a way it is. You owe me, Cinderella. Don't play innocent. Ever since I got here, I could see how your father's face lit up when you came. I knew I could never replace your mother. Now that I know who you are, you will pay me back. Or I will make sure to turn you in and see you rot in a dungeon for theft."

"I didn't steal it!" Annabeth screamed, her body racking with anger.

"Sweetheart, who do you think they're going to believe? You're nothing but a dirty maid. So, you will tell the prince you're his beautiful princess. I could care less how you two work it out, but you will make sure that me and your sisters have a good life. Drizella and Anastasia will each get a handsome, rich man to marry and I will have my own wing in the kingdom. With that, I'll be able to run your stupid prince around my finger and I'll basically be running the kingdom."

"You speak with so much courage. As if I would ever do that. I actually felt pity for you. Now I know, you don't deserve that place in the kingdom. Ever since you arrived, I tried to be nice. All you've done is treat me like a servant and I'll live in a dungeon the rest of my life before I let you use me or the prince." Annabeth spat out.

She had enough and her step mother wasn't going to get her way this time. Even if it meant never getting to see Percy again. Still, Tremaine's face turned red and anger boiled out of her. "Have it your way."

She ran for the door and before Annabeth could stop her, she locked the door, leaving her trapped. Behind the door, she heard her say, "You'll live here for the rest of your life for being so selfish."

Then, Annabeth was left alone to lay down on the floor and do nothing but cry. But she knew what she had done was right. She had acquired the courage to face Tremaine.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**How was it? It was really long this time, well at least for me. But leave a review! Next chapter will probably come out in a couple of days. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOOOOOO. **

**Hehe. Yeah. **

**I recently got a new laptop which is really the reason I had stopped writing, because my other laptop was so old. Now I feel inspired!**

**Really sorry, btw. I'll try not to disappear again. :-) I really need to start with my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Really though, no one can write him better than RR. **

* * *

If riding a horse for more than 100 miles looking for a girl didn't make Percy want to give up, it was the fact that his soldiers were tired now too, and Percy wasn't going to force people to go with him on an endless search for something that could never be found.

Maybe it was too good to be true, he thought. This girl was shockingly beautiful and her honesty and humble personality were almost impossible to find. She was practically perfect, so it wasn't a surprise to him that he couldn't even find her now.

With a sigh that dragged on for a while, Percy started to turn around his horse. "Men, thank you for-" he started to say, but Beckendorf cut him off.

"Perseus! A house up ahead! Probably the only house for miles, very near the border." Beckendorf exclaimed, although his face was filled with the need for sleep.

Percy supposed it wouldn't hurt to look in one more place. Even if the string of hope he held onto was getting thinner by the minute, it was still very much there and he would hold onto it as long as he could. They arrived at a small green building, surrounded by gardens full of colorful flowers and pumpkins. A small fountain spewed out water behind them. He thought it was very comforting and if he could, he would live here.

Beckendorf got off his horse and walked up to the door. Before he could knock, a woman with orange-red hair and a baring smile opened the door in half a second. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, almost nervously. "We have come to ask if there is any lady here you may deem worthy to try on a certain glass shoe from the ball the other night."

The lady instantly scowled. She was a little ugly when she scowled, Percy thought. Like the smile she wore proudly was not all but a cover. He must have been really tired, he never observed things this much. She hadn't seen him yet though, he was hidden behind a couple other men. "Other soldiers already came to measure my daughters feet, thank you very much." She slammed the door, but Beckendorf caught it quickly, with an eye of suspicion.

"My lady, are you sure there aren't any other women here?" he asked, sneaking a peek inside the house. "I'm very sure of who I live with, sir." She replied, eyes of steel.

Percy definitely thought now that she was hiding something. He rode his horse up to the door and dismounted. Stepping up to the woman, he said, "My name is Perseus Jackson. I'm sure you know me. Do you think we could have a look inside your house?"

She stared at him.

* * *

Annabeth thought about running away. It was a rather rash idea, but she didn't think she saw herself living like some sad version of Rapunzel for the rest of her life. She sighed, sitting by the window and looking out into the forest.

If anything, she could ask Piper to let her live with her. The thought of leaving her childhood home was sad, though.

A small mouse, one of her friends, jumped into her lap and pushed the window open. She laughed, looking at the adorable animal, and thought maybe the world wasn't so hopeless, even though at times, it felt like it.

She started singing, to drown out her thoughts. Her mom had taught her that if things ever seemed to be getting bad in life, the sound of her voice would always be there to guide her. She might not have been here now, but Annabeth intended on using her voice to make things better too. Plus, her dad had always told her she sang just like her mom, a soothing yet heart warming voice.

Then, a knock came on the door. It couldn't have been Tremaine or her step sisters, they never knocked.

"Hello?" a man's deep voice asked from behind the wooden door. A loud thump came and the the door had been broken down with the man's large foot. Annabeth was in shock. Tremaine stood behind him, ready to serve a plate of lies.

"My lady, I suppose you were at the ball the other night?" The dark man asked. "Um, yes."

"And I supposed you wore a glass slipper to that ball. Correct me if i'm wrong." He was smiling now. She nodded.

"Well, then I have someone for you to meet. Come with me."

"Wait! She's lying! She probably stole all those things! She should be put in jail, spoiled brat!" Tremaine screeched. The man turned around, and Annabeth was sure he was one of the king's guards. "As for you, I think some time in jail for attempted holding of a hostage will do you some good."

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed. All these years, her mother had prepared her for things that she wouldn't be ready to do, but now she was. "Sir, if it pleases you, I have no grudge against my stepmother. She should not go to jail." She looked Tremaine in her cold eyes and said, "I know you want more for your daughters and I know you did this out of love for them, no matter the greed in front of it. Your a good mother deep down, I know that. I forgive you."

She sighed and let the guard walk her downstairs, leaving her stepmother to stand there, gaping at her.

Annabeth knew who she was going to meet. And her heart was racing more than ever. But she was ready.

* * *

**OK! So theres only one more chapter left and then this story is done! I really liked writing it and I hope you guys liked reading it! I'm going to start writing those other stories I mentioned a couple chapters back, or in another one of my stories I think. Next chapter will be up in less than a week! Review, favorite, follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I edited this last chapter after I noticed how many mistakes there were. (My bad)**

* * *

**So my NEW laptop decided to stop letting me log onto fanfiction and my laziness settled in. BUT I'm back! (On this old computer) This is the last chapter and I promise I have already started on the stories I mentioned awhile back. **

**Disclaimer: I am a lot of things, but I am not as talented as Rick Riordan. So, no, although it would be like the ultimate wish come true, I don't own Percy Jackson or even Cinderella which would also be pretty cool.**

* * *

Percy thinks he might be visibly hyperventilating. The love of his life may walk down the stairs in a few moments and he probably smells like horse sweat and trees. Not exactly a dream come true.

He's waiting for her in her living room and he starts to observe the small house. The walls are painted a faded pastel green and lined with pretty paintings. He's sitting on her flower patterned couch and thinks he probably looks really awkward just looking around. The red haired lady ran upstairs with Beckendorf following and he saw two young girls quickly hide inside a room.

He doesn't even know what he's gonna say, so of course just when he's thinking of something, he hears a couple of people walking down into the living room.

She walks down the stairs, Beckendorf following behind, and Percy stares at her like an idiot. (He's head over heels.)

Her blonde curls bounce in her ponytail and she sits down next to him, smiling. "My lady." he says, struggling for words, and she looks like she might almost laugh by how crazy everything is right now.

In the moment, Percy doesn't stop to notice that he hasn't even checked if she's the girl. He just knows. Which makes it all seem more _real_.

"Perseus Jackson. You're the king's son. The prince. You didn't think that was something important to mention when we first met?!" She screams, but she's visibly laughing. He can't help but laugh too. Her grey eyes are so beautiful he forgets to breathe.

"It was fun to see someone for once not know who I was. Plus, it allowed me to get to know the real you and you the real me." He says, trying to make up for it. She rolls her eyes, but she's still smiling and Percy wants to kiss her a little. Maybe he's only known her for two days and has yet to learn a lot of things, but he can feel that this girl will probably be the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"So, I have something I thought you might want back. You kind of dropped it on the way out." She already knows what he's talking about before he takes it out and her teeth are gleaming. He brings out the glass slipper and he still can't seem to understand as to how she walked in these for a whole night.

He gets nervous and starts stuttering. (God help him.) "I, well- um, I was wondering if you wanted to see if it fits." She nods and lifts one of her legs up. He slides the slipper on and after hundreds of girls almost breaking a leg, she's the only one who can fit into it. He smiles and stands up and so does she.

He laughs through half of what he says, but she doesn't care. "You're basically a stranger right now, but in the little time that I've known you, I have fallen in love with you. Call me crazy, but I think you love me too and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Is that..um-is that okay?" Percy asks, waiting for some sort of rejection or response.

Then, with a smile still on her face, she kisses him. He's never been more happy in his life and he keeps his lips on hers for longer than he can count. She pulls back to laugh and reply, "I love you too and I think hat would be better than okay." He laughs again and picks her up, spinning her around while she laughs. Just for good measure, he kisses her again.

* * *

Annabeth can't get this smile off of her face, and that's okay. Percy walks her out of her small house, letting her say one last goodbye. Maybe one day she'll return, but now that she thinks about it, her parents would have wanted her to move on and start a life of her own. She needs courage to leave her childhood behind, even thought she will never forget it.

She can't look at the past anymore, so she closes the door, saying bye to her stepsisters and stepmother who are waving goodbye, despite having loathed her for most of the time they knew her. It makes her smile despite herself because she knew they could never be so cruel at heart.

Percy and her will spend the rest of their lives together. They find out very quickly that they're quite possibly polar opposites, but that only brings them closer. He officially proposes to her (without a glass slipper this time) only a week after she's moved into the castle and she only agrees because he looks like an adorable puppy begging for food. (At least, that's what she tells him later; she really can't get enough of this Seaweed Brain.)

They go through bad times and good times together and prevail. Piper meets a knight in the castle named Jason and they get married after only a year. The wedding is quite possibly better and cuter than Percy and her's. When Beckendorf and Silena die after only two years of marriage, Percy vows to bring down Kronos, and he does. (That's another story.) When Poseidon dies, Annabeth helps Percy sleep at night, and he can't say she's not like his medicine. When Annabeth gets to construct a section of the castle, Percy finds out he likes her ideas better, and the rest of the kingdom is immediately reconstructed. Their love is like a fire that never burns out, lighting the rest of the kingdom forever.

* * *

She hops onto his horse and wraps her arms around him. He smells a lot like the sea and she leans into his touch. He turns at her and smiles, his sea green eyes lit up. The horses start trotting ahead, heading for the kingdom.

A thought pops into Percy's head and he slightly jump for forgetting something so important.

Clearing his throat, he says, "By the way, what's your name?" He's sheepishly blushing.

She rolls her eyes, about to answer with Cinderella, but that's something more of a lesson to her and will never be her real name. So she answers the question that's been bugging him for days but now, makes him smile like there's no end.

"Annabeth."

* * *

**Whew! That's it folks. Hope you liked it, despite me always writing like only a page and a half. Cinderella was like kind of hard to mix with Annabeth's personality because she's such a know it all, but I think I did a good job. I'm about to start some new stories, and one of them is focused on all seven of the demigods. The other is fully Percabeth. I might even write a Jasper story, I don't know! I'm kinda on a roll now. Lol. Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
